


She's So Small

by WinterWandering



Series: Calliope and Others [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Baby Calliope
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Calliope and Others [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677085
Kudos: 7





	She's So Small

“Dad, tell me how you and momma met again please!” The six-year old looked up at her father, eyes pleading. Orpheus laughed softly, scooping up Calliope and resting her on his hip.  
“Alright, alright. It all started when your momma walked into Mister Hermes’ work, looking for a light, and my first words to her were-.”  
“Come home with me?” Eurydice kissed her lover’s cheek softly. “Are you telling Cal how we met again?"  
"Mhm!" Calliope nodded with enthusiasm. "Dad was so dorky!" Eurydice laughed in agreement, tickling the brown haired girl.  
"He really was."  
"Eurydice! That's not fair!" The poet protested, pouting softly.  
"But it's true Poet." Eurydice took the girl from his hold, bringing her to her small bedroom.  
“I teased your dad, saying how could he bring spring back if his song wasn’t finished.” Cal smiled, and rested her head on Eurydice’s shoulder, slowly falling asleep.  
Orpheus closed the door softly, resting his head on his wife's shoulder, the light of the moon casting a pale shadow on the two. “Eury...we should tell her the rest soon.”  
“I know Poet. I just...want her to be innocent a little while longer.” Orpheus reached his hand up, rubbing his thumb along her cheek.  
"I know. She's formed a bond with Mister Hades, and...what will happen when she finds out?"  
"That's a question we don't know the answer to love."  
"Yeah." He sighs, lifting his head from the traveler's shoulder, casting a glance back at their daughter's door. "She's so small...what'll happen to her if something happens to us?"  
Eurydice grasped Orpheus' face in her hands gently. "Hermes will take care of her."  
"It just worries me! I don't want to fail her like I failed you!"  
"You are not gonna fail her. I promise you." Eurydice kissed his forehead softly, tangling their fingers together. "And you didn't fail me."  
"Thank you Eury. Love you."  
"Love you too Poet."


End file.
